I'm A Slave For You
by GoinnGaGa
Summary: The night starts out like any other for Seth, but it ends in an unexpected turn of events changes his life. An unexpected admirer helps him through his tough time with a night of passion and love. But how will Seth handle this sudden change in his life?


**I'm A Slave For You**

**A/N: Hey! Alright, so this is the new project that I told you all about! It is titled after the Britney Spears song...cuz let's just face it...it's Britney bitch. Ahaha hmm, yeah, I was totally freaking out because I thought this would never be done I swear. Ugh! Ahaha, yeah, I just realized that I'm a workaholic...so that's good for you guys! Ahaha, and yeah...I'm kinda nervous about posting this. Ahaha...I don't know if it's good. Uhm, Shiroro and I are going to start our collab like...super soon. I'm serious like, tomorrow, we are so close to being ready. Ahaha, uhm, Cobalt Dream and I are almost ready to actually starting our collab. So yeah, look out for those! Ahaha...UGH! I'm still nervous! Ahaha, so please, read and lemme know what you think. And whoop! Gay marriage in Cali is legal! FUCK PROP 8! Ahahaha  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_**"At the moments notice of PROP 8 DEATH I instantly began to write music. BUBBLE DREAMS FOREVER! FULL EQUALITY! THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING! REJOICE and CELEBRATE gay communities and straight all over the world. Our voices are being heard! Loud! SCREAM LOUD AMERICANOS!" -Lady Gaga**_

**

* * *

**

**I'm A Slave For You**

Club Aphrodite. The hottest LGBT club in the city of Seattle. I'm a 23 year old college drop-out that works here as a bartender. Now, I know what you're thinking; why would I drop out of college and start working at a bar? Well, I dropped out of college because things started to become too much for me to handle. I know it's retarded, and you probably think that I'm just being lazy, but I had a lot going on and I just slipped up. It's only been a year since I dropped out, and in that same year, I found out that this club was hiring bartenders. So I applied, and met with the owner's assistant for the interview. A week later, i got the call back saying that I got the job. The pay is alright, but the tips here are A-Maze-Ing! Seriously, you would not believe the requests that the bartenders get from the old rich, or even the lonely rich, customers. Seriously, a kiss from me, can get me up to a grand. Seriously, it's amazing. But I always feel guilty when I do that though since I have a boyfriend.

My boyfriend, Paul, and I have been together for nearly three years. He's two years older than me, but we love each other so much. We moved in together after the first year and a half, and after that things have just been great. I mean, sure, we get in fights every once in awhile, but what couple doesn't? And plus, the make-up sex is amazing.

I smiled at the thought of Paul as I began to pour shots for a group of customers. Of course, all I had to do was line up the glasses and pour. It didn't matter if it gets on the counter, we just wipe it up right after. I put them on a tray and handed them to the waitress that asked for the, and moved on to the next customer. The club was packed, as usual, but we have about seven or eight bartenders working tonight to keep everything flowing; and we were all relatively quick so we weren't usually busy at the bar. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and after I popped the cap off of to Carona bottles and handed them to the guy that ordered them and took his money, I turned my back to the crowd to pull out my phone and read the text that I had received. It was from Paul!

_Seth, we really need to talk...about us. Call me ASAP._

Hmm...I wonder what's wrong.

"Hey Jarred," I had to yell to be heard over the music as I turned back and began to pop more bottles, "do you think I could step out back for a few?"

Jarred was my friend, and head of the bartender staff. He was working next to me behind the bar.

"Sure, go ahead. Just don't take too long, cuz the owner is here tonight." He warned as he continued to work.

"Thanks man." I said before leaving. There was a door behind the bar that led to the kitchen/storage room. The music could still be heard in this room, so I moved further in and exited through the back door which led into the back alley.

I quickly began to call Paul, and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Seth, I wasn't expecting you to call so soon." Paul answered, "I thought you were working."

"Yeah I was, but I'm taking a quick break. So, what did you need to talk about?"

"Seth," He let out a long breath, "I really don't know how to put this nicely...but we're done."

My heart stopped beating, and my breathing hitched.

"W-What?"

"I haven't been happy for awhile, and I've really been trying. But I've been cheating on you too. And, I'm in love...just not with you. So, you can come and get your stuff, and after that...I don't know. Maybe we can try being friends. But right now...you just have to get your stuff."

"But...but where am I supposed to go?" I asked, trying to fight myself from going into hysterics.

"I don't know Seth! Go with your sister, or go back with your mom! You just need to go."

"But, Paul I love you. I just...I just-" I couldn't even form a sentence before I began sobbing.

"I'm sorry Seth. Bye." Just like that. The call was over, just like my three year relationship.

I couldn't stop it. I could feel myself slipping into hysterics as I began crying. I leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down until I was sitting on the cold alley floor. It was as though flood gates had opened behind my eyes, and every ounce of water inside of me was pouring out. My body was trembling as my heart began to ache. I gripped my phone tightly, silently praying that he would call me back and tell me that he was just kidding or something.

I had no sense of time. I had no idea how much time had passed, and honestly I didn't care. Or at least I didn't care until someone walked through the back door. I immediately jumped up and began wiping my face. I looked up to see who was there, and as if the heavens were playing a trick on me, I saw Jacob Black. The owner of Aphrodite. Shit.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing out here?" The amazingly gorgeous blond who's name was Rosalie Hale spoke up. Mr. Black's assistant.

"I uh, I needed some air. It's pretty hot in there." I tried to play it off, but they both looked at me like I was a moron. Even their body guard had snorted.

"Why were you out here crying?" Mr. Black spoke up this time.

"I uh...I..." I was fighting the tears back again, "My boyfriend just dumped me and told me to move out of our apartment, but I have no where to go. And I don't have a car to go pick up my stuff. I don't get paid until-"

"You're going to come and stay with me." He spoke again.

"W-What?" I asked in disbelief, "Why?"

"Because I want you to be safe, and I know that you will be safe in my home." He turned to walk towards the end of the alley where the street was.

"C'mon Mr. Clearwater. Jacob is not one to be kept waiting." Ms. Hale spoke now as she placed a gentle hand on my arm, edging me to follow him, and the large body guard.

I silently followed them to a sleek black Mercedes. The body guard was holding the door open, and I could see Mr. Black sitting inside. Ms. Hale made me sit in the middle of the two of them, while the big guy sat behind the wheel. Hm, I guess he was a driver too.

The ride was silent, well with the exception of the clicking of Ms. Hale on her BlackBerry. I took this as a time to look at Jacob. He was gorgeous. Sexy. Just, all around attractive. He was dressed in black suit pants, and the suit jacket with a white button-up shirt leaving the top two buttons undone exposing only a small bit of his strong chest. He was staring out of the window, his face being lit on and off by the passing street lights. He was only 28, but he was rich. He owned many clubs nation-wide, all of which were successful. That's all that I really knew about him. Apparently he was kind too, since he was letting one of his random employees stay with him. It was unexpected kindness, to say the least. I had never really met him, but I have met Ms. Hale before. She was the one who interviewed me for my job. I got my call-back from Jarred. We were parked in the driveway of a large, white two maybe three story large house.

"C'mon Seth." Mr. Black said as he opened his door and stepped out. I followed him out, and was surprised when he wrapped an arm around my waist. "See you in the morning Rose."

"Bye Jake!" She waved before he closed the door.

He led me to the double door entrance of his house, unlocking one and opening it. He pulled me inside, closed it and re-locked it. He pulled me further into the dark house, turning on the lights as we came into the living room. It had wood floors, and was decorated with mostly sleek black furniture. A large plasma screen TV was mounted on a wall.

"Are you...hungry?" He asked as he pulled me through a swinging door into an a mostly white kitchen.

"Um, yeah just a little. It's fine though." I tried to play it off, but at the mention of hunger, my stomach began to quietly grumble.

"Alright, um...I don't really know what I have here. Let's see." He began opening and closing random cupboards, looking for something for me to eat. Then he opened a cupboard with cookies in it.

"Can I have some of those?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"These?" He asked as he grabbed the Oreos. "Of course, help yourself." He smiled as he placed the package down in front of me on the table where he had seated me. "Do you want milk?"

"Yes please." I said bashfully as I opened the cookies and grabbed one. As I bit down on it, I couldn't help but groan from just how tasty it was. I love Oreos. They're delicious.

He placed a glass of milk on the table as well before sitting down in a diagonal manner from me. I ate the cookies in silence as he just watched me with a smile on his face the whole time. Although our silence was oddly comfortable, I needed to get some answers.

"Um, Mr. Black-"

"Please, call me Jacob."

"Okay, Jacob, may I ask why you're doing this for me?" I began to fumble with the cookie in my hands, a nervous habit of mine.

"Do you want to know the truth?" He asked, the smile on his face never faltered.

"Please."

"I've had my eye on you for a long time Seth. Ever since you applied for this job. I've wanted to be the one that you love for almost two years. But you had a boyfriend, and I kept my distance. But now, you're single. I want you Seth Clearwater." He stood up from his seat, and was now standing next to my chair, hands on my shoulders.

I stood from my chair so that I could be face to...well upper chest, but so that we were both standing. His hands moved from my shoulders, to holding my face.

"Do you want me?" He asked in such a low sexy voice.

"Y-Yes." I nodded slightly.

He slowly leaned forward, and I went on my tippy toes, and our lips connected. It was like, magic. It felt as though the only emotion that existed was pure passion. Every and any movement that our lips made was like a rush of ecstasy. He gently nibbled on my bottom lip, running his tongue along it afterward. I parted my lips and his tongue invaded my mouth like an alien to another planet. His hands had wandered down to my ass where they were gently squeezing, causing small moans to escape from my parted lips. He pulled away and picked me up bridal style and began to carry me through the house. I began to nuzzle his neck, leaving small kisses here and there.

We were upstairs now, and he was moving into a bedroom. There was a large bed, decorated with a black, white, and red blanket set. He gently set me on a bench at the foot of the bed. He moved to the bed and began removing all of the throw pillows, throwing them off to the side of the big bed. The large comforter was pulled back to reveal white sheets. It was then that I realized this was actually going to happen. Was I seriously just going to have sex with someone on the same night that I just got dumped?

Yes.

"Come here." Jacob beckoned me to sit next to him on the bed. I did so, and once there he gently caressed my cheek. "Strip. I'm gonna go get something."

As he got up from the bed and moved to his walk in closet, I slowly began to remove the black wife-beater that the bartenders had to wear. I kicked off my comfortable converse, and pulled off my socks. I moved to undo my belt buckle, when a sudden rush of excitement hit me as Jacob walked back towards the bed but didn't sit down. I quickly pushed my jeans down my legs and put the in the pile with the rest of my clothes, leaving me in only my underwear. I noticed that Jacob was holding a medium sized, square box.

"Close your eyes." I did as he said. I heard him open the box, and pull something out. I wanted so badly just to open my eyes, but I didn't. I felt something on my neck, and the slight click of metal against metal. "Okay, open."

As my eyes fluttered open, I quickly noticed how happy and excited he looked from his spot next to me on the bed. I moved my hand to grasp whatever he had put on my neck, and realized what it was.

"A collar?" I asked, obviously confused by the gesture.

"It marks you as mine. Because after tonight, that's what you will be. Mine. Do you understand?" He spoke clearly as he pushed me back against the bed.

"Yes." I said all to eagerly.

"Okay then. We'll talk later, but for now let's just fuck." He quickly moved to his nightstand to pull stuff out. I didn't look to see what it was; I kept my gaze on the ceiling. I felt him move my body so that I was laying in the center of the bed. He held my hands above my head, and then I felt the cool touch of metal locking on my wrists. I looked up to see that my wrists were handcuffed to the headboard. The chain part was wrapped through a gap while the actual cuffs were locked on both wrists. Jacob was on-top of me, kissing my neck, so I let my eyes drift closed; allowing myself to drown in the sheer erotic pleasure that the cuffs would silently guarantee. As his mouth worked wonders with my neck, kissing, nipping, licking, and sucking; each action only made the guarantee that much more of a reality. To my dismay, he pulled away from me. I kept my eyes closed, allowing myself to be surprised by whatever he did to me. He was in complete control right now. It wasn't like there was anything I could do to change that fact. There wasn't anything that I _wanted _to do to change that fact. Oddly enough, I felt as though he would never do anything to harm me.

I felt something press against my puckered hole. It was lubed up, and slipped in with little to no ease. The last time I had sex with Paul was...oh God a month and a half ago? I'm not sure. But I realized that there was more to be pushed in. It felt like a bead, and then another, and another. I could feel them inside of me, a total of five. Then suddenly, they began vibrating. It was unbelievable how amazing it felt. My toes were curling, as I felt lips press gently against my left inner thigh. Jacob was settled in between my legs, how he was settled was beyond my knowledge as I had yet to open my eyes. My knees were bent as I began moving my curling, and uncurling my toes as the raw vibrating pleasure racked my body, as his soft kisses and caresses to my thighs only pushed me further into pleasure. My average sized cock was rock hard and aching to be touched. My fingers were tightly gripping the chain that connected the cuffs as pleasure continued to build up.

"Do you like it Seth? Are you enjoying yourself?" He broke the vocal silence that had grown between us, as I felt his hand run over my lightly toned stomach.

"Y-Yes...oh my fucking, ugh God yes!" I moaned as his hand got lower and lower.

"Do you want me to touch you Seth?" He asked as he moved to my thigh and began moving his hand down my leg.

"Y-Yes."

"I want you to beg me to touch you."

A whimper escaped my lips as the need for release increased, boiling inside of me. "Ngh...I...uh, Jacob please just me. Jacob I need you to touch me, please." I begged, hoping that it would be enough.

I felt his warm hand wrap around my cock and give it a light squeeze, a moan escaping my lips from the simple gesture. Slow pumps followed, bringing the same reaction every time. I began to thrust my hips up to give myself that extra boost of pleasure, not that I needed it. I was on cloud nine, and I hadn't even came yet. His pumps came to a slow halt, and I whimpered at the loss of friction, but that turned into a moan as I felt lips close around the head of my cock.

"Ah God!" I screamed the lord's name in vain as he began to take my whole dick into his mouth. I allowed my eyes to finally open, with a slight sting from the room's lights. I tilted my head so that i would be able to watch him as he worked my cock with his mouth. He had removed his clothes while my eyes were closed, and he was looking up at me through his lashes as he slurped, licked, and sucked me. I could feel my release coursing it's way through my body. "Ah, J-Jacob, I'm s-s-so close." I moaned out, throwing my head back against the pillow it had rested on as my orgasm hit me with such powerful intensity that I had lost my breath. As I re-opened my eyes, I was seeing stars. I waited to feel the warmth of my cum hit my stomach or something, but it never did. I tilted my head again and noticed that he was cleaning his lips.

"You taste good Seth." He said so calmly that my cock didn't even have a chance to go soft, instead it was instantly hard again.

"That...that...was...so...amazing." I said, panting after every word.

He moved so that he would be on his knees, while still in-between my spread open legs. It was then that I saw his cock. It. Was. Huge. Long, thick, and hard as hell. I could see a small bead of pre-cum oozing from the slit on the tip. He reached in-between my legs and began pulling out the anal beads, which had stopped vibrating, one by one. Once they were out, he tossed them onto the sheets beside us. I didn't have to tilt my head as much to look at his face anymore, as he was now on his knees. It wasn't hard to notice that he was stroking himself either.

"You look so sexy right now, do you know that?" He asked as he squirted some lube onto his hand before he resumed stroking.

"I-I'm never sexy. I'm not attractive." I said, as I turned my gaze back to the ceiling. I could feel the sting of tears hit my eyes, "If I was maybe my boyfriend wouldn't have cheated on me."

It all happened so quickly. His hand was holding my chin, and his face was a mere inches from mine. He looked so mad.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again. _Ever_." He growled at me. "Your _ex_ was a fucking moron to ever let you go. Do you understand me?"

I couldn't speak due to a new lump that had risen in my throat.

He then went on to crush his lips against mine, re-igniting the passion that we had going on before our small conversation. Every movement that our lips made were in complete synch. Each time our tongues crossed paths, it only made the burning flame of desire that much brighter. He pulled away, only after biting my lip in a very sensual way.

"Do you wanna feel me inside of you Seth?" He asked once he was back in-between my legs.

"Oh God yes. Please, please I want you inside of me Jacob." I begged before he even had to tell me too.

He grabbed my legs, and put my ankles on his shoulders. Once they were there, one of his hands grabbed his cock, guiding it to my entrance. It was swift, strong, and painful. He didn't slide it in slowly like I was expecting, but instead he slammed in all the way, until he was balls deep inside of me.

"Ah!" We both groaned, but for different reasons. His was of pleasure, mine was from pain. His rough thrusts only continued, which means my pain only went on.

"Ugh fucking shit, you're so fucking tight." He growled as he slammed into me.

I felt something oozing out of my ass, something wet and warm, but he hadn't came yet so I was at a loss to what it was.

"Ngh...Uh Jacob...ugh, Jacob it...it hurts." I whimpered as he thrust into me, but just as the words left my lips, he seemed to angle his hips and hit my prostate, so rough that I lost any coherent thoughts that were running through my mind. Any memory of pain was obliterated. "Ah fuck, right there! Just like that!" I moaned loudly as I yanked my wrists in desperate need to grip something other than the chain.

"Does it still hurt Seth?" He said through his heavy breaths.

"Ugh...n-no...no...it...it feels good." I moaned as I moved my ass up a bit, allowing him to get deeper inside of me. He continued to slam inside of me, gripping my thighs it was almost painful and I'm sure that they would be bruised in the morning. My cock was aching and throbbing, begging for attention. I continued to try and tug my wrists free of the handcuff's prison to stroke myself to the finish line. I was so close, but I just needed that extra little nudge. "Ja-Jacob." I moaned his name in such a pleading manner, "P-Please, touch me again. Please." I begged as he continued to slam into my awaiting heat.

"You want me to touch you baby?" he growled out as his hand ran up my thigh, and to my waist line. Ugh, he was so close to my dick, I just needed him to stroke me, just a little. His hand gently gripped my stiff shaft and squeezed. "I'm fucking close, ugh shit. So fucking close." He began stroking me quickly as his thrusts became more erratic.

"Ah, ah...ugh Jacob, ugh Jacob!" I moaned his name as my release wracked my body even harder than the first time.

"Ah fuck!" He moaned as I felt his warm seed shoot deep inside of me. "Ah...ah." He rode out his orgasm. He let my ankles fall to the bed as he collapsed on-top of me. Both of us trying to catch our breaths. I felt his heart pounding in his chest, against my own. He finally pulled out of me, and I let out a whimper from the loss. He moved to grab a small key from the nightstand and moved his hands up to unlock the handcuffs. I dropped my hands on my chest and left them there, not really caring about the slight pain that I had caused from the constant tugging.

"I'm so sorry Seth." He said as he lay on his back next to me, both of us staring up at the ceiling.

I moved my gaze to look at his face which looked a hundred percent remorseful. "For what?"

He finally met my gaze and reached down in between my legs and swiped up something, with his fingers, from my ass. He brought his fingers up so I could see, and I saw some red fluid, mixing with some white.

"I was way to fucking rough, and you started bleeding, but I...I just couldn't stop myself."

"Jacob, it's fine. I was totally fucking enjoying it." I said with a weak smile, as my body was exhausted. I reached up and lightly gripped the collar that was still around my neck. "See this? This means that I'm your's. I gave myself to you Jacob Black. I'm practically...I'm like...I'm a slave for you. As silly as it sounds, it's true."

"Hmm..." He didn't seem to believe me, which didn't make me feel good at all. I kind of wanted to cry. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up so we can go to bed." He said as he climbed out of the bed and stood next to it, waiting for me.

I moved to the edge, and put my feet on the floor, working to push myself off the bed. My knees automatically gave out, but Jake's strong arms were there to catch me. He didn't put me back on the floor, instead he lifted me up, bridal style and carried me to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He sat me on the end of the tub, farthest away from the shower head. He moved to turn on the water, and it quickly heated up. He grabbed a sponge and began to gently wipe me clean. I would've done the same to him, but I didn't really have the energy. He smiled as he stood under the spray and cleaned himself. Once we were finished, he helped me into a robe after he was in one himself, and once again carried me.

"Uhm, aren't we going to bed?" I asked as he began carrying me out of the room.

"We can't sleep in there it has..." He didn't finish as the smile he had gotten in the shower, faded away. I knew what he meant.

I stayed quiet as he carried me to another room, decorated with earth colors. He had to put me down in a chair that was in a corner, as he removed all of the things that were simply decoration. He pulled back the comforter and sheets and came back to carry me to that spot in the bed. He helped me to pull off my robe before placing the blankets over my body. He moved to switch of the lights, before coming back to the bed. His robe was removed as well, and he climbed in the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my back up against his front. We lay in silence, and I felt a comfortable sleep coming on.

"Seth?" He whispered my name.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

I heard it, but I couldn't respond as sleep took over. It was comfortable and filled with dreams of me...and the man that I would call my master, and he would call me his slave.

**I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.**

**And I need to do what I feel like doing.**

**So let me go and just listen.**

**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.**

**Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.**

**Always saying little girl don't step into the club.**

**Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)**

**I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.**

**But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.**

**What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?**

**All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.**

**I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.**

**I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.**

**-Britney Spears**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Whaaaaaaaat? It's finally finished! Ahaha, you guys...I've been working like a LiLo trying to get out of prison to finish this! Ahaha, so yeah! I really hope that you liked this! Uhm, NO it is NOT A ONE-SHOT!...unless you think it should be. But if not, there will be a few more chapters! Ahaha, yeah, just want to thank SG1493 for kinda...giving me this idea! There was only light bondage so...yeah. Ahaha sorry! Ahaha, but all in all I hope you liked it! Oh and I named the club after the amazing miss Kylie Minogue's new album "Aphrodite"! So, please review! I really want to know what you guys thought!**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


End file.
